boffandomcom-20200223-history
St. Eva Church
St. Eva Church, also referred to as St. Eva's Church or Eva Church is a false religion that appears in Breath of Fire II. In reality, it is a front used by the followers of the demon Deathevan to help facilitate his empowerment and escape. Role in Breath of Fire II At some point before the events of the game, the dark god Deathevan, dispatches the demon Habaruku to the surface world. Habaruku's task is to collect the tremendous amount of human life force that is necessary for Deathevan to escape his prison. To accomplish this, he establishes a false religion, knowing that the prayers and religious zeal of its adherents will provide the necessary energy. Habaraku establishes the church as a seemingly benign religion which purports to promote peace, charity, and goodwill. It's influence quickly grows until its influence even reaches Gate, a seemingly obscure town which actually located at the bridge between the surface world and underworld. With Gate sufficiently indoctrinated by the church's teachings, Habaraku erases the townspeople's memories and installs himself as the town's new preacher. As Habarku awaits the time where he can unlock the seal between worlds and release Deatheven, the church's influence continues to expand, allowing it to become more brazen in displaying its true motives. Throughout the game, it is emphasized that most of the church's members, and even many of its leaders, are good people who are simply ignorant of the church's true nature. With the church's rise as a popular religion, chapels were built throughout the world to serve as a place to worship and study the teachings of their god. Such buildings appear in almost every town that the player visits, while there the player can donate money, save their progress, or receive game hints from the Priest. If the player is completely out of money, then the priest will give them 10 Zenny out of charity. The also fill a variety of other community functions such as caring for orphans and providing access to health care. Church Organization The church's members worship St. Eva, alternately referred to as Evan, or Father Evans, as a messianic figure, who is also the purported author of their holy texts. In reality, he is merely the human visage of Deathevan. The church is headquartered in Evrai, an island community which also houses the religion's Grand Church, and is personally led by Habaruku. Local congregations are led by leaders who are commonly referred to as "Preachers" or "Priests," but who officially hold the title of "Father." Female church staff are referred to as Nuns. After Habaruku undertakes the guise of Father Hulk, he simultaneously leads the congregations in both Gate and Evrai. Another demon, Father Manson, is tasked with gathering the most devout church members at Bando, and transporting them to Evrai. With the exception of Ray, who was raised by Habaruku as his protege, all of the other Fathers appear to be human. Most of these are portrayed as good people who legitimately believe in the charitable teachings which the church uses as its public face. There are also Fathers who act as travelling missionaries, rather than overseeing their own congregations. Ray is one example of this, and another travelling Father is sent as an emissary to Wyndia, to persuade King Kenny into making the church Wyndia's state religion. The church also employs armored soldiers to serve as its envoys in other parts of the world, such as FarmTown. Such individuals often use force, threats, and other underhanded tactics in order to enforce the church's will. They are referred to by varying titles depending on their experience and martial prowess. In order of strength they are: Footmen, Crusaders, Paladins, and Soldiers. Notable Leaders * Father Ganer: The original leader of the congregation at Gate, the bridge between the surface and underworld. * Father Habaruku: The church's founder and High Priest who leads the congregation in Evrai. * [[Father Hulk|'Father Hulk']]: Replaces Father Ganer at Gate, Habaruku's alter-ego. * Father Manson: Leader the congregation in Bando, tasked with granting the faithful passage to Evrai. * Father Ray: A charismatic travelling Evangelist. Notable Adherents Although these individuals begin the game as practitioners of the religion, in some cases their views change drastically as the game progresses and true nature of the church comes to light. * Kay * Ryu * Yua Notable Detractors * Bleu * Bow * Claris * Ganer * Jean * Katt * Nina * Rand * Ryu * Spar * Sten * Tiga * Yua Category:Breath of Fire II Organizations Category:Breath of Fire II Religions Category:Organizations Category:Religions Category:St. Eva Church